Your Mood Ring
by drama88queen95
Summary: This is just a random one-shot. It concerns a quote that I thought was hilarious! Bella tells a girl off. All of the Cullens are laughing. Read and Review! ENJOY!


**Okay, so I saw this really funny quote and I had to write a one-shot. This might be out of character for Bella, and maybe not. I just have to see where it goes.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Third Person POV--

All of the Cullen's were getting ready to start their day. They hurriedly got dressed in fear of Alice picking out their clothes. Esme kissed Carlisle on the cheek and sent him off to work in his black Mercedes. She waved good-bye as Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went on their way to school dreading spending the whole day with idiots. Edward was cheerful because he got to see his love, Bella.

As they arrived, heads turned. They all stared at the beautiful car even though they had two years to get used to it. Edward took the key out of the ignition; Rosalie stepped out like the supermodel she looked like. All of the boys stared; Emmett growled. He jumped out and put his arm around her shoulder; he held her close and kissed the top of her head. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and sweetly pulled her out of the back seat and pulled her into an embrace. Edward raced out and set out to find Bella.

He came up silently behind her and put his hands around her waist. She gasped and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She laughed when she noticed it was Edward.

All of them set out to their first period classes, hoping the day would speed up and be over with. Jasper's first period had a girl boasting about her new mood ring. She said that it told her mood exactly. Her friends looked in awe. Jasper scoffed at it and took his seat next to her.

Rosalie was lucky and had Emmett in her class. They sat together in the back of the classroom. He held her hand under the desk making sure to keep contact with his soul mate at all times.

Bella was separated from Edward, they both had to sit next to someone they couldn't stand. Edward had to sit next to Lauren Mallory. Bella was stuck by the vile Mike Newton.

Alice was in the Science hall all the way across campus from the others. She was lost in her thoughts of Jasper. Urging time to move faster, she muttered under her breath 'hurry up' too low for humans to hear.

First period was over. They rushed to the meeting place in the center of the campus. Enjoying the overcast weather, they sat under a tree. Talking for a few minutes until they had to depart to the next classes.

Bella, Edward, and Alice loved the next period because they were discussing 'Romeo and Juliet' in their English class. They had experienced a thing like their forbidden love.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were lucky enough to be in the same class this time. They just texted during their class to keep in contact. The teacher had them all separated in a seating chart.

The next three classes past as usual. They had lunch all together. They had all heard about the girl with the new mood ring. The minor news anywhere else was major in the small town of Forks. They sat at their usual table talking about random subjects. Bella finally asked a question to Jasper, "What do you think about that girl and her mood ring?"

"I laughed; it was so wrong. It said her mood was calm when it was worried. Those things are always wrong. Never buy one, Bella." Jasper said chuckling.

"Okay," she said while pushing herself from the table getting up.

"What are you doing, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing much," she replied over her shoulder. Alice was holding back laughter finally seeing what Bella was going to do.

Bella tapped the girl with the mood ring and said, "Jasper Hale laughs at your mood ring. Did you know that?" She turned on her heel and left the cafeteria. The entire Cullen table burst into laughter. The teenager looked stunned; she was speechless. The Cullen's threw their untouched food away and went to find Bella.

"That was priceless, Bella." Emmett said patting her on the shoulder.

Edward suggested that they skip the rest of the day and go over to the Cullen mansion. They all agreed.

Their laughter continued all the way up the porch steps until they were stopped by Esme asking what they were doing home early.

"We're home to celebrate Bella finally becoming a Cullen." Rosalie said shaking from laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Tell me! Leave a REVIEW! **

**Oreo+Cool=Kewlio**

**-Shannon-**


End file.
